Pups and an x-member
Note This is the sixth story in my chronological order and we're back with debuting characters. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Sumarry Alex is tasked to look after Everest while Jake is out of town. While there, they get a visitor who immediately recognizes the pup. But when Alex ends up in trouble while snowboarding, the newcomer rushes out to save him, unaware that one of her own is a rescue pup as well. Characters *Ryder *Main 7 PAW Patrol pups (some will be shown to speak, some won't) *Jake *Alex Porter *Margreth *Blizz (debut) Story It was a snowy day in Adventure bay and already, Jake was all packed up and ready to go. Jake has been invited to a snowboarding competition and he had to go. Since he couldn’t take Everest with him, he couldn’t leave her all alone in the cabin and she wanted to stay, he asked Alex to look after her. “Thanks for coming to look after my pup, Alex. I’m sure you two will have a great time together.” Jake said. “Yeah, that’s so cool! I’ve never had an opportunity to look after a pup, Everest specifically.” Alex exclaimed. Jake chuckled at the kid’s excitement. “And I see you’re excited. Well, I better get going before I miss the plane. See ya in two days.” Jake said as he then drove off in his truck. “Bye, Jake!” Alex exclaimed with a wave before entering the cabin. Once there, he proceeded to the kitchen only to be tackled by a husky he was tasked to look after. “Thanks for coming, Alex! We’ll have tons of fun together!” Everest exclaimed before jumping off, wagging her tail. “I can tell. I was even more excited. Now, what are we going to do?” Alex asked, petting the husky. “I was thinking we could play some board games, then Hide-n-seek and then… I don’t know, but I could think of something.” Everest replied. Then, Alex reached behind her ear and gave it a scratch. Everest’s reaction was her hind leg tapping and her panting from how good it felt. Alex chuckled. “I guess Jake does this a lot.” He added. “Yeah, he does. Oh, yeah, right there!” The husky exclaimed. Once Alex stopped, Everest ran off to get the board games so they could play. But when she got back, Alex wasn’t there. She was confused until she felt someone grabbing her from behind. She looked behind her and smirked. “Playing sneaky, are we?” She asked before she wiggled herself out of Alex’s grasp and jumped on him, licking his face. Alex giggled uncontrollably from the husky licking him until he started rubbing her belly. Everest yelped as she felt Alex rubbing her weak spot before getting pushed onto her back as the belly rub continued. “Hehehehehehe! Alex, nohohohohohoh! Stohohobhohohop! You’re tihihihihihckling me!” Everest spoke through giggling as she tossed and turned from what Alex was doing. Alex stopped and let the husky stand. “I’ve never heard you laugh that much, Everest. Don’t tell me Jake never tickled you.” Alex said with a smirk. Everest smiled. “Actually, he did once. The only difference is that he did this a lot more and longer than you. Anyway, let’s get some play time while we’re alone.” (Scene Change: Everest’s badge) Alex and Everest spent hours playing board games, most of which Everest won, Hide-n-seek although Alex went even further by rubbing her sides and making her laugh and then the two wrestled. Alex had to be careful with Everest since she’s a pup so he wouldn’t hurt her, but otherwise, the two had fun. Soon, they were on their backs laughing. Everest, however, wasn’t laughing willingly as Alex was stroking her belly on her weak spots. When they were done, Everest took all the board games and ran off to put them away. Just as she ran off, Alex heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, he noticed a Siberian husky with white fur, gray ears and tail and cocoa-colored belly. It had a black collar, but no tag. “Aww, look at you. What’s your name?” He asked. The pup looked at the kid and wagged her tail. “I’m Blizz. Do you live here?” She replied. “Not really. I’m only here because a guy named Jake asked me to look after his pup.” For a moment, Blizz stopped wagging her tail and lowered her ears. She was sure that whoever Jake was wouldn’t accept her. But before she could say anything… “Alex, what’s going on?! Who is at the door?!” A voice asked from inside the cabin. Blizz froze upon hearing that. That voice was way too familiar to be a coincidence. “Hold on a moment!” Alex shouted into the cabin before turning to the husky. “Jake is away for two days. I guess you could stay here that long.” Fauna was unable to respond, but nodded before entering the cabin. While she was walking to the kitchen, her thoughts were active. I haven’t heard that voice ever since the car accident. But how did she survive? She thought, doing her best to hold in her tears. Once the other husky entered, she held herself back from jumping out of her chair and hugging her. “Hey, Alex, who was at the door? I heard the door open and wondered if someone came for a visit.” She asked. But when she looked at the husky, she couldn’t recognize her at first as she was much more different than she remembered. She smiled. “Oh, we have a guest. I’m guessing you and Alex met each other. Well, that’s great. By the way…” But Everest got cut off by the other husky, who was unable to hold her tears. “Is… Is that you? E-Everest?” She whispered. Everest was taken aback by what she heard. Even Alex was shocked. “How do you know my name? And why are you crying?” The husky asked. Blizz said nothing, ran over to Everest and hugged her, while soaking her fur with tears. Everest was in complete confusion as to what was going on. Why was she crying? How does she now her name? And why did she hug her out of the blue? All those questions ran through her head. “How-How did you survive?” She sobbed. “What do you mean?” Everest asked, unable to separate from the husky. Fauna wasn’t surprised as she knew Everest wasn’t going to remember her just like that after all those years. “How did you survive that car crash?” When those words left Fauna’s mouth, Everest gasped. No one knew about what happened in her past. No one except one pup. “F- Fauna?” She stuttered, her own eyes filling with tears. Fauna smiled and pulled away, her eyes still in tears as she knew Everest finally remembered. “Yes! Yes! I missed you so much!” She exclaimed as she hugged her again, but this time, Everest hugged back. “I missed you too.” She whispered. Alex wasn’t sure what to do, except ask, “How do you two know each other?” Everest turned to look at the kid and smiled. “Oh, Alex. We’re sisters.” Alex was shocked to hear that. “You never told me you have a sister. “We don’t see each other often so I never get the chance to tell you. But yeah, I do.” Everest replied, wiping her tears away. “But Blizz, what happened? Weren’t you working in your rescue team?” (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Blizz spent half an hour telling Alex and Everest what happened after the car crash and both were shocked. Everest was at least glad that she wasn’t kicked off the team and that her teammates were worried. Blizz even showed off the gear her owner allowed her to keep. Everest was amazed. After an hour, the three were snowboarding and having fun. “Wow, so you were found at the South Pole by Jake and he took care of you through all those years?” Blizz asked in surprise. “Yeah. I met a lot of friends and often hangout with them.” Everest replied. Just then, Alex ran pass them with a snowboard and went down the hill. Everest gasped when she saw where Alex was going, but so did Blizz. “Alex is heading for the cliff, we need to save him!” Everest exclaimed, but before she could do anything... “Stay here, sis. I have the gear, you don’t. I’ll handle this. Raff! Snowboard!” Blizz barked and a foldable jet-powered snowboard emerged from her pack before she took off, leaving Everest confused. “She has no idea. I have to put on my gear and follow her, but I also need to call Ryder.” She said before running into her pup-house, got into gear and took off on a jet-powered snowboard of her own while at the same time calling Ryder. Meanwhile, Ryder was at the Lookout watching Margreth playing with the other pups. More like Margreth playing and one of the pups laughing. He turned to Zuma, who was watching as well. “Is she always like that?” He asked. Zuma nodded. “Yeah. She loves tickling the other pups, but she tickles me the most. Only I know about her tickle spot, but did that only once.” Just then, the pup-pad rang. As Ryder looked at the picture, he pressed Everest’s logo. “What’s up, Everest?” He asked. “Ryder, Alex is in trouble! He’s heading for the cliff without knowing it on his snowboard! I’m already on my way there, but I could use some help!” Everest exclaimed. “We’re on it, Everest. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Ryder exclaimed before calling the pups. At the same time, Margreth had Rocky pinned to the ground and was tickling while Rubble, Skye, Marshall and Chase were watching. “Oooohhhohohohohohohooo!! Tickle spot, tickle spot! Heehehehehehehe!” Rocky giggled, trying to escape the tickle attack. But at that moment, their pup-tags went off. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups all rushed to the elevator, but Marshall tripped over a chew toy and crashed into none other than Margreth. “If you didn’t have a crush on Everest, Marshall, I would go for you.” The Labrador pointed out. “Sorry, Margreth. It seems I fly each time I trip over something.” Marshall replied, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. The all got into gear and lined up. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Pups, I just got a call from Everest. Alex is snowboarding down the hill, unaware that he’s heading for a cliff. We need to save him. Everest is already heading after him, but she could use some help.” Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons: “Margreth, I need your gear to check on Alex once we save him.” “Medic on the job!” Margreth shouted. “The rest of you, stand by just in case. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” (Scene Change: Margreth’s badge) Blizz was going as fast as her snowboard could go. She had to hurry to save Alex before he goes over the cliff. When she was able to reach him, she shouted, “Alex, turn your snowboard around! You’re heading for the cliff!” Alex looked ahead and gasped, but couldn’t turn the board around because of how fast he was going. Blizz quickly instructed Alex to get ready to catch. Alex nodded and got ready. “Raff! Grappling hook!” Blizz barked and a launcher emerged from her pack, firing the hook at Alex, who caught it. Blizz then turned around and headed back as fast as she could. Eventually, she stopped and Alex was able to climb back onto the cliff. “Thanks, Blizz.” He said, petting the husky. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back to the cabin before…” Her sentence was cut off when she sniffed the air, turned around and gasped. She started growling at the black bear. Alex was too scared to move, but she knew Blizz could handle him. However, the bear was so close that Blizz couldn’t even back away without falling over the cliff. Alex and Fauna made a run for it to avoid being bear food, but Alex tripped and fell, injuring his leg. Fauna gasped and barked out her grappling hook. She fired the hook at the bear, hitting him in the eye, making him roar in anger. Fauna didn’t have any other tools and if she gets too close to the bear, she would be done for. But then… “Raff! Raff! Tranquilizer!” The bear turned around and roared at another husky. He tried to swipe at her, but she jumped out of the way and shot the tranquilizer at the bear’s nose. Eventually, the bear was swaying back and forth before falling asleep. The husky turned to the two. “Alex, Blizz, are you alright?” She asked. Blizz looked at her sister and smiled. “We are now. Thanks, Everest.” She replied. But then, another crack was heard and before they knew it, since they still were near the edge of the cliff, Alex fell, but landed on a ledge below. “Alex!!” The sisters shouted as they ran over to the edge. “Help!!!” Alex exclaimed as the two saw the ledge cracking. “The ledge can give away at any moment! We need to help him!” Blizz exclaimed. Just then, Ryder and Margreth drove over to the two. They saw the husky, but decided to handle the introductions later. “Where’s Alex?” Ryder asked. “Down there! The ledge can collapse any minute!” Blizz exclaimed. “Alright, we need to hurry. We’ll use this harness to bring him up.” Ryder says as he pulls out a harness from his ATV. He ran over to the edge of the cliff and tossed the harness to Alex who caught it and put it on. Then, he turned to the husky. “Everest, fire your grappling hook over the edge of the cliff. Maybe we can get Alex to hook it to the harness so we can pull him up.” He said. Blizz wanted to object, but got cut off. “Ice or snow, I’m ready to go!” Everest exclaimed before shouting, “Raff! Grappling hook!” Blizz was shocked beyond belief. She watched as her sister shot the hook over the edge and then pulled it back up with Alex. She was impressed with her sister and didn’t know what to say. Where did Everest get that gear? And who are the other two? She thought. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Soon after the rescue, Fauna met the rest of her sister’s friends and was shocked when she learned that her sister was a member of the PAW Patrol. Just before Fauna left the Lookout, Ryder spoke. “Fauna, according to what Everest told me, you were once working on a rescue team. What jobs did you have?” “I was mostly cleaning the streets of snow, dumping salt over iced roads and doing inspections.” Fauna replied. Ryder then walked over to Fauna and started petting her. Then, he placed a pup-tag with a snow shovel on it on her collar. Fauna was shocked. “No way. Does that mean…?” She asked. Ryder nodded. “Yes. Those will be your jobs. Welcome to the PAW Patrol!” Ryder exclaimed. Fauna wagged her tail like crazy when she heard that. She tackled the boy to the ground, licking his face. “Hehehehehehe! Okay, okay, that’s enough! Hehehehehe!” Ryder giggled. Blizz stopped and jumped off before leaving the Lookout with Everest. Once back at the cabin, Everest was about to get some sleep when she got tackled by her sister. “Where are you going, Everest? I want to have some fun with you.” Blizz said with a smirk as she then dragged her sister into the cabin, got her on her back and then got on top of her. “Sis, it’ll be just like old times, huh?” Everest asked with a smirk before she started stroking her sister’s side. Fauna giggled a little. “Yeah, but this time, for certain things. Hehehehe! This is for not telling me you were on the PAW Patrol when I finally found you.” She said as she started tickling her. She knew all of Everest’s weak spots and could do anything to her. “Ehehehehehahhahahahahaha! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-Sis, stohohohohohp! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Everest laughed as she tried to get out of her sister’s grasp, but with no success. Fauna stopped. “Had fun, didn’t you, sis?” She asked. But Everest didn’t respond as she fell asleep from today’s rescue. Blizz picked her up by the scruff of her neck and took her to her pup-house before entering herself, closing the door and laying down. She snuggled into Everest’s belly and almost fell asleep when she heard giggles. “Hehehehe! That tickles!” Everest giggled in her sleep. Fauna licked her sister’s forehead. “Goodnight, little sister.” She whispered into Everest’s ear before falling asleep, snuggled up into her sister’s belly. THE END Category:Chronological Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Pups related to Everest Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story